pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cubone
|name=Cubone |jname=(カラカラ Karakara) |image=Cubone.png |ndex=104 |evofrom=None |evointo=Marowak |gen=Generation I |pronun= CUE-bone |hp=50 |atk=50 |def=95 |satk=40 |sdef=50 |spd=35 |total=320 |species=Lonely Pokémon |type= |height=1'04" |weight=14.3 lbs |ability=Rock Head Lightningrod Battle Armor (Dream World) |color='Brown' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Batman (Japanese: カラカラ Karakara) is a -Type Pokémon. Biology Appearance Cubone, known as the Lonely Pokémon, appears to be a small, brown dinosaur-like Pokémon, that constantly wears it's mother's skull like a helmet The skull masks its true face from view, which makes it a puzzlement for many Trainers and researchers.Its cries ec jewish toes on each foot, with two spikes on its back. A small tail is also present for balance, but it can be used for attacking. Special abilities Cubone can have the ability Rock Head or the ability Lightningrod. Rock Head prevents Cubone from receiving recoil damage. Lightningrod targets all -type attacks towards Cubone. Cubone's real face has never been seen before, thanks to its bone mask. When it thinks of its dead mother, it cries. Its crying makes the skull it wears rattle loudly. Appearances In the anime ]] In the anime, Cubone first appeared in The School of Hard Knocks under the ownership of a pretty yet snobby Pokémon Academy student named Giselle, who battled her Cubone against Ash's Pikachu. A Cubone was among the four Pokémon that were causing trouble for Pikachu and co. during Pikachu's Vacation. A Cubone was helping Meowth preparing his party in Pichu Bros. in Party Panic. This Cubone played drums in Meowth's band and got easily sad and gloomy when Meowth chewed it out, but it was also easily consolable. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Cubone makes a cameo in Onix is On!, part of the Red, Green & Blue chapter, battling against Red's Bulbasaur as a Pewter Gym trainer's Pokémon. Super Nerd William used a Marowak to attack Yellow using its Bonemerang. Crystal owns a Cubone, who has a star-shaped crack in its skull. Cubone's main role in the team is to take out targets from afar using its bone-based attacks. Evolution Cubone evolves into Marowak at level 28. Game info Game locations |redblue=Pokémon Tower |rbrarity=Common |yellow=Pokémon Tower and Safari Zone |yrarity=Common |goldsilver=Rock Tunnel |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Rock Tunnel, Goldenrod City Game Corner |crarity=Unlimited |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Pokémon Tower and Sevault Canyon |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Route 203 |dprarity=Swarm |platinum=Route 203 |ptrarity=Swarm |heartgoldsoulsilver=Rock Tunnel, Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Breed Marowak |bwrarity=None }} Side game locations |Channel=Ruins of Truth |Trozei=Endless Level 11, Forever Level 11, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Starter Pokémon Southern Cavern (5F-10F) |PMD2=Northern Desert (1F-7F) |Rumble=Tower of Eternity }} Pokédex entries |redblue=Because it never removes its skull helmet, no one has ever seen this |Pokémon's real face. |yellow=Wears the skull of its deceased mother. Its cries echo inside the skull and come out as a sad melody. |gold=If it is sad or lonely, the skull it wears shakes, and emits a plaintive and mournful sound. |silver=It always wears the skull of its dead mother, so no one has any idea what its hidden face looks like. |crystal=It lost its mother after its birth. It wears its mother's skull, never revealing its true face. |ruby=Cubone pines for the mother it will never see again. Seeing a likeness of its mother in the full moon, it cries. The stains on the skull the Pokémon wears are made by the tears it sheds. |sapphire=Cubone pines for the mother it will never see again. Seeing a likeness of its mother in the full moon, it cries. The stains on the skull the Pokémon wears are made by the tears it sheds. |emerald=It pines for the mother it will never see again. Seeing a likeness of its mother in the full moon, it cries. The stains on the skull it wears are from its tears. |firered=It wears the skull of its dead mother on its head. When it becomes lonesome, it is said to cry loudly. |leafgreen=Because it never removes its skull helmet, no one has ever seen this Pokémon's real face. |diamond=When it thinks of its dead mother, it cries. Its crying makes the skull it wears rattle hollowly. |pearl=When it thinks of its dead mother, it cries. Its crying makes the skull it wears rattle hollowly. |platinum=When it thinks of its dead mother, it cries. Its crying makes the skull it wears rattle hollowly. |heartgold=If it is sad or lonely, the skull it wears shakes, and emits a plaintive and mournful sound. |soulsilver=It always wears the skull of its dead mother, so no one has any idea what its hidden face looks like. |black=When it thinks of its dead mother, it cries. Its crying makes the skull it wears rattle hollowly. |white=When it thinks of its dead mother, it cries. Its crying makes the skull it wears rattle hollowly. |black 2=When it thinks of its dead mother, it cries. Its crying makes the skull it wears rattle hollowly. |white 2=When it thinks of its dead mother, it cries. Its crying makes the skull it wears rattle hollowly. }} Trivia * The appearance of Cubone's bone resembles that of either a broken leg bone or a tendon. * Cubone and Marowak are the only Pokémon that can learn Bone Club, and Bonemerang. * There is a popular belief that a Kangaskhan who's mother dies takes her skull and one of her bones and becomes a Cubone, which evolves into Marowak and then Kangaskhan. Some also believe that was how it was originally intended, and instead of deleting the Marowak-Kangaskhan code, they moved it to an empty slot, therefore creating 'M ** A two facts supporting this is that 'M has the same pallete as Marowak and that it can evolve into Kangaskhan. ** The supposed reason for not deleting 'M's data is because the game programers didn't have enough time to do so. ** Marowak doesn't evolve into Kangaskhan supposedly because that would cause complications in the evolutionary line. * Cubone and its evolution, Marowak, are the only Single-type Pokémon that can have the ability Lightningrod and aren't an Electric-type. * Cubone was originally going to be named "Orphan" in the Japenese games, anime, and manga. Category:Ground Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line